WordGirl bathhouse
by Travis 2017
Summary: A public bathhouse opens in Fair City. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and public bathing

* * *

Fair City opened a new public bathing place and Becky and them go to it. They will enjoy it and will be divided by gender. They went in it paid the entrance fee and took off all their clothes. Then got in the huge bathtubs and a sauna. And they are getting ready to go to it. They are glad it is opened now. They will enjoy that place a lot. They went in that place.

"See you after the bath Scoops," said Becky, "Because boys and girls are separated here."

"Yep see you after it," said Scoops, "I will be in the male area getting mine."

"Let's undress now here in the locker room," said Violet, "Then we take the bath."

"Yes indeed Violet," said Becky, "I do love taking baths."

"As do i," said Violet, "This place i love."

They took off their clothes and got in the big bathtub. They are now talking to see what they think about the place.

"Violet what do you think of this place so far?" said Becky, "I just want to know."

"I love this place," said Violet, "We might be nude but no shame. What do you think of it?"

"I sure love it," said Becky, "Here comes Emily and the Smith sisters."

"Hi you four," said Violet, "We can talk if you all like."

"Sure we can," said Emily, "I sure love this place."

With them talking now we see the boys talking to each other. We see Scoops, T.J. Johnson, Tommy, and Phil.

"T.J. is that a wordgirl bath toy?" said Scoops, "Or a rubber duck?"

"Wordgirl bath toy," said T.J., "Bought it three days ago."

"I have a boat," said Phil, "A sail boat in fact."

"I have a fishing boat one," said Tommy, "And what about you Scoops?"

"It is a rubber duck," said Scoops, "I had it for years still in great shape."

Little do they expect Miss. Question is on her way there to try to rob it. And a certain hero will stop her. See what happens next chapter. This is chapter one.


	2. Bath Tub race

Wordgirl and public bathing

* * *

They are enjoying their baths and talking and will have bath toy races. Boys in their area and girls in their area. Because they are kids they play with bath toys. And love to. So Becky came up with it for the girls and Scoops for the boys.

"Yes we can have a bath toy race," said Becky, "Winner gets this new unopened rubber duck limited edition."

"Sounds good to me," said Violet, "I am in."

"I am also in," said Emily, "Let's have that race."

"Then let the bath toy race begin," said Becky, "My the best one win."

The boys are having a bath tub race as well for a male limited edition rubber duck. Miss. Question is on her way there.

"I sure hope i win," said T.J., "That rubber duck is sure nice."

"I hope i win it," said Scoops, "I will play with it in the bath."

"That is the idea," said Phil, "I hope i win."

"Who ever wins wins," said Tommy, "I will be the one who gives the rubber duck to the winner."

"Let the race begin," said T.J., "My the best boy win."

Becky won for the girls and T.J. won for the boys. Miss. Question is now a block away heading there.

"Congratulations Becky," said Violet, "This rubber duck is yours."

"We can have a rematch once a month," said Becky, "When we come here."

"We sure can," said Emily, "I buy the next bath toy."

"You sure can," said Becky, "Then Violet after that."

Now at the boys and men part of the public bath house. T.J. is playing with the rubber duck.

"He is sure having fun with it," said Scoops, "What do you two think?"

"I agree with you," said Phil, "We would have also did that."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "It is a bath toy.'

"A very fun bath toy," said T.J., "I love it."

Next chapter Miss. Question arrives to try to rob the place. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Miss Question part 1

Wordgirl and public bathing

* * *

Miss. Question arrived and came in trying to rob the place. She went in the male area first. The boys are naked so their male parts and behinds are showing. But we don't see them because they aren't shown to us. Just smooth skin there. Looks like they have nothing there. The boys now notice Miss. Question there looking at them and covered up with hands. Even though we don't see their parts but they see them. To us it is flat and smooth fronts like they have nothing there. So no censor will be used to edit it with bars so they just edit out the parts instead.

"Are you all naked?" said Miss. Question, "Or am i seeing things?"

"Yes we are naked," said T.J., "This is a public bathhouse because bathing is done in the nude."

"Yeah now get out," said Scoops, "Because we are boys."

"We sure are," said Tommy, "After all you can tell we are boys."

"I will go," said Miss. Question, "Because your all naked. I will be back after the girls."

When she goes we still see just flat and smooth fronts on the boys. They hope wordgirl shows up to get Miss. Question. We now see the girls also shown with nothing there so we wont see parts that shouldn't be shown to us. The boys hope Wordgirl shows up soon and she is heading to the female area of the bathhouse which is to the left.

"Are you all naked?" said Miss. Question, "Just like the boys?"

"Miss. Question you need to undress," said Emily, "Because bathing is done naked."

"I am here to rob it," said Miss. Question, "Not to bathe. Then back to the boys."

"I will be back," said Becky, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Try not to take long," said Miss. Question, "Then hand over your locker keys. Or tell me where they are at."

She wont take very long because she will transform as Wordgirl to fight and takeaway Miss. Question from the public baths. See what happens in the next chapter only two to three more chapters after this one.


	4. Miss Question part 2

Wordgirl and public bathing

* * *

Becky transformed into wordgirl to fight Miss. Question without revealing that she is Becky. Miss. Question has no idea that wordgirl will show up to fight her. But first she is sitting on the toilet peeing and then transform into wordgirl. Scoops already know that Becky is wordgirl. Him and Bampy that is. The rest have no idea that wordgirl and Becky are one in the same. Then Becky is ready to transform into wordgirl who she really is by the way. She transformed into wordgirl and Huggy face is there as well.

"Stop right there Miss. Question," said Wordgirl, "Leave these kids alone."

"Not until i steal from these girls," said Miss. Question, "Then from the boys."

"You wont steal from these girls," said Wordgirl, "And the boys because i am here and they are naked."

"I need their keys," said Miss. Question, "From you and Huggy."

"We will stop you," said Wordgirl, "And take you to jail."

Fighting started and went outside and because our hero's lead them out so the bathhouse wont be damaged. That bathhouse is now safe as the fight went farther and farther away which is the idea. A good idea it is for the patrons.

"We are safe now," said T.J., "Wordgirl and Huggy lead Miss. Question away."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "Which is a good thing."

"It sure is," said Johnson, "Bath house is safe."

"Look wordgirl is taking Miss. Question to jail," said Phil, "So the bath house is safe."

"We are indeed safe," said Tommy, "So are stuff is safe."

Becky came back in and said she was busy somewhere like a sauna. They are telling her what happened.

"Wordgirl took Miss. Question to jail," said Emily, "After leading her away first."

"Sounds good tome," said Becky, "Wordgirl and Huggy always save the day."

"That is true," said Violet, "They are hero's after all."

"That they are," said Becky, "Time to wash our bodies."

"Yes then get out and dry off," said Emily, "Then get dressed and go home."

They got out their soap and shampoo so they took out their bath toys. Next chapter they wash themselves and such.


	5. Wash and dry time

Wordgirl and public bathing

* * *

With was beat they can now wash themselves. And dry off and get dressed. They will be back there in a week. They will go once a week. So they joined it with membership. That place they love. Violet's mom owns that place after visiting Japan. We see the boys washing first we see just smooth skin there. So we wont see certain parts of the body of theirs.

"Time to wash our bodies," said Scoops, "Then we get out and dry off then get dressed and head home."

"I agree with you," said T.J., "So let's wash ourselves."

"I also agree," said Tommy, "Then dry ourselves get dressed and go home."

"And i also agree," said Phil, "So we come once a week?"

"That is right," said Scoops, "Not everyday because we have showers or baths at home the rest of the week."

They got their soap and was washing themselves. We see the girls talking as they are getting washed.

"This is the best part of the baths," said Becky, "Getting clean with soap and shampoo."

"I agree with you," said Violet, "I like washing my hair the most."

"I also agree with you," said Emily, "Hair washing is my favorite part that and playing with bath toys."

"And i also agree with you," said Ursula, "What do you think Barbara and Bridget?"

"I agree with you all," said Bridget, "Hair washing is very good."

"And i also agree with you," said Barbara, "I love washing my hair."

We see the boys get out of the big tub we just see flat smooth skin in the front not like what they see.

"That was a very good bath," said Scoops, "What do you boys think?"

"I agree with you," said T.J., "Now that we are dry let's get dressed."

"I also agree," said Tommy, "I sure love this place."

"And i also agree," said Phil, "Now we need to get dressed and go home."

They got dressed and now the girls we also see no certain body parts. They also got dressed. Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	6. Home we go last chapter

Wordgirl and public bathing

* * *

Becky and them are ready to get dressed and go home. They will be back there in a week. We see the girls changed into their clothes as well as the boys. On both boys and girls just flat and smooth fronts so nothing explicate will be showing.

"You know we will be back in a week," said Becky, "We sure love this place."

"You said it," said Violet, "My mom owns this place after we visited Japan gave her that idea."

"I also love this place," said Emily, "And your mom had a good idea to start this place up."

"And i also love it," said Ursula, "What about you two?"

"I do love it as well," said Bridget, "And yes we know your mom owns this place."

"As well as me," said Barbara, "I love this place."

Now we see the boys dressed and talking as they was putting on socks and shoes. About that they also love that place.

"I sure love this place," said T.J., "We can come back in a week."

"I also love it," said Johnson, "Nice place to get a bath besides at home of course."

"I think we all do," said Scoops, "I will write a good report in the school paper."

"That is good," said T.J., "That will be good for this place."

"That is the idea," said Scoops, "Let's go home."

They got dressed now both boys and girls are talking about that place. That they all love it.

"So what do you girls think about this place," said Scoops, "So i can put it in the school paper."

"I love this place," said Becky, "This place is nice and relaxing."

"I also love it," said Violet, "My mom owns it after we visited Japan."

"This place is great," said Scoops, "I have all i need for the school paper."

Scoops came up with a great article in the school paper that place got more business. That place will be open for a long time to come because Violet will take over when her mom retires one day. Will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
